


Emotional Range of a Tablespoon

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is confused. He isn’t sure when he started finding Leo’s sarcastic remarks and bad jokes endearing rather than annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Range of a Tablespoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have. - J.K. Rowling

Jason is confused. He isn't sure when he started finding Leo's sarcastic remarks and bad jokes endearing rather than annoying. He isn't sure when Leo's idle chatter about engineering and high level mathematics started making sense instead of just being background noise. And he has no idea when he started caring what his hair looked like. He blames Leo.

He blames Leo for all of this insanity. He blames him for the fact that he's suddenly extremely self-conscious. He blames him for all these stupid emotions that have reared their ugly heads. Anxiety, jealousy, confusion, bliss; he's positive that he didn't have this sort of emotional capacity before he ended up at Camp Half-blood. It's confusing and frustrating and he both loves and hates Leo putting him on this gods damned emotional roller coaster ride. He keeps wondering when Leo gained the ability to tie his stomach in knots.

"Probably around the time I fell in love with him," Jason muses with a chuckle. Gods almighty, that must have been when he got so fucking sappy. He smiles at his boyfriend who proceeds to hit him in the eye with a spit ball. He plucks it out of his blond eyelashes and drops it on the restaurant floor.

Jason's heart does an agitating somersault and he glares at Leo. Leo just sticks out his tongue at him which is way more endearing than it has any right to be.

"Love's a bit like Stockholm's Syndrome," the cynic within him suggests. Then Leo flashes him a smile that lights up his face and he sees the boy's elfish ears and chocolate eyes and it's not even fucking fair.

"Stockholm's Syndrome," he thinks, "maybe that's not so far off." If so, he's fallen in love with his captor and he damn well doesn't want to be saved.


End file.
